Episode 9528 (8th August 2018)
Plot Henry goes to the bank, confident that he'll be granted a loan as he's a Newton. Abi buys the twins birthday presents but Charlie's is sent to the sorting office and she doesn't have time to pick it up. Imran decides to go to Hassan's party despite the presence of his ex-wife Sabeen. Rana is upset that her parents don't want her. Kate takes the day off work to cheer her up. Johnny puts the Connors' flat on the market. Jenny is annoyed that he's making all the decisions and reminds him that marriage is a partnership. Johnny hopes that the Rovers will give him something to concentrate on. Steve volunteers to pick up Charlie's present in order to get out of dance practice with Tracy. Toyah tells Johnny she'll sell the Rovers to him as long as it's straight away. He agrees. Claire Manton drops the twins off at No.11 to spend the day with Abi. Adam drinks away his troubles at the Rovers. Abi is upset when the twins keep asking for Seb. Steve is delayed getting to the sorting office. Johnny is shocked when Steve tells him he knows about his tryst with Liz and marks his card. Abi tries to entertain the twins by playing hide and seek. She has a momentary panic when she discovers Charlie isn't in the house but quickly tracks him down to the Rovers back yard. The twins don't enjoy themselves and ask to go home. Abi has them picked up. Henry is refused the loan. Gemma surprises Henry by not dumping him; he's still the best thing in her life. Steve belatedly delivers Charlie's present. Abi is hurt that the twins would rather be with their foster parents than her and wonders if her mission to get them back is pointless. Peter agrees to sell the Rovers to Johnny, under protest. Imran calls Rana on Kate's phone to tell his sister that Hassan has collapsed. Abi disappears causing Seb to worry that she's gone away to score drugs. Cast Regular cast *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Henry Newton - George Banks *Charlie Franklin - Jacob Fish *Lexi Franklin - Jasmine Fish *Claire Manton - Louise Atkins Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Abi struggles during a difficult home visit from the twins; Rana gets some upsetting news; and Steve confronts Johnny about his fling with Liz. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,288,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes